Two Worlds Apart
by anonymouschicks
Summary: When the rosters unify, two worlds clash. Will the superstars and diva's be able to overcome their differences?


Title: Two Worlds Apart  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Spoilers: Um, no.  
Timeframe: Starts after WrestleManiaXX  
Summary: When the rosters unify, two worlds clash. Will the superstars and divas be able to overcome their differences?  
Notes: This is a joint fiction between justagirl8225 and RemainNameless. Enjoy and Review. 

---------------------------------- 

Two Worlds Apart, Prologue 

Three hours before RAW was set to start and backstage was pure chaos. All of the superstars had been ordered to gather in the catering hall before the big night kicked off. Bags were piled haphazardly under tables, in corners and under chairs. No one knew where there locker rooms were and on top of that, no one knew who was on the card for that night. Add to this, the catering hall was clearly divided. Superstars and divas from SmackDown were on one side, and opposite them; their counterparts from RAW. Parked at a table in front of it all, RAW GM, Eric Bischoff, SmackDown GM Paul Heyman, and mastermind of it all, Vince McMahon. 

In the corner of the crowded catering hall, Stacy Keibler and Lita observed. Just last night, the biggest night for them all in the form of WrestleMania had just occured. Vince McMahon had promised new beginnings and boy did he deliver. For one, the rosters would be unifying -- starting today -- and there would be a new inter-gender tag team division. For the long legged blonde it just meant a different avenue to manage and perhaps get a shot at title gold. For the redheaded diva, it meant another title to persue. And for them all, it meant compromising to make these new changes work. It was really no secret that the superstars on either roster were different and it was really no secret that the current GM's couldn't stand each other. However, that was really the last thing weighing on Lita's mind as she leaned in to discuss things. 

"So" Lita began, resting her forearms on the table. "You excited about all of this?"  
  
The blonde diva shrugged, tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "Not sure really. I mean, will it be like the days after the Alliance folded?"  
  
Lita bit her lip thoughtfully, inclining her head a touch. "Who knows. But if this is any sign of things to come? I do not want to be dragged along for the ride."  
  
Stacy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Like you really have a choice. Come on Li, it won't be too bad..I mean after all. Edge is coming back soon."  
  
Hazel eyes glinted playfully at the long legged diva. "I know Stace. He's really excited about that..looking forward to seeing a certain someone."  
  
Either Stacy didn't get the hint or she just chose to ignore it, whatever the case the blond hastily changed the topic. "Have you seen the card for tonight?"  
  
"Do I look like a GM?" Lita sat back in her chair, kicking up her feet. "I know as much as the rest of us"  
  
"When's Edge getting here anyway?"  
  
Lita shrugged, her eyes scanning over the varied groups of wrestlers and divas. "I dunno, all he told me was that he'd be back tonight."  
  
The blonde nodded absently, her own blue eyes scanning the crowd in the opposite direction. "So, you know pretty much everyone from SmackDown right?" She paused, waiting until the red head had acknowledged her inquiry.  
  
"You looking forward to working with anyone?"  
  
The red head opened her mouth to respond, only to be sidetracked by a tall, blonde mane heading in their direction. The diva leapt from her chair, embracing her friend. "Hey!! When did you get here?"  
  
Edge grinned in response holding the redhead at arm's length. "I just got here. I had a bit of trouble getting through the front of the hall. If it hadn't been for four egos the size of a small country." He shook his head, squeezing Lita's shoulders before he stepped back to regard the blonde diva.  
  
"And aren't you just a sight for sore eyes" He smiled again as he moved towards Stacy. As Edge leaned in to hug the diva; Lita sent a mischevious wink in his direction.  
  
"Silly" The long legged woman chuckled. "You just saw us last week."  
  
"yeah well, out of all the people in this room? You two are the most welcoming sight."  
  
"Or you just mean Sta--" The red head began, only to shut up when a withering glare from Edge was sent in her direction. "I mean, it's great to see you too"  
  
"So" The blonde diva pulled back from the warm embrace, "It's great to have you back with us!"  
  
The tall Canadian beamed, planting a kiss on the diva's cheek before he sat down. "And it's great to be back. I can't wait to get my hands on some title gold"  
  
"Don't we all" The redhead remarked somewhat dryly as she too resumed her former seated position. "Edge, how rude..you took Stacy's seat!" 

-------- 

Before Stacy could utter a word, a booming voice from the front of the room comanded attention.  
  
"If we could please, settle down. It's time to discuss our new beginnings!"  
  
Vince McMahon straightened his suit jacket, waiting until the noise had lowered to a low hum. "Now, if you all could please. Keep your attention up here" He paused once more, waiting until all eyes in the room were on him.  
  
"First, I'd like to congratulate all of you who were on last night's stellar card. I couldn't have been happier." He offered his own applause, a re-assured grin crossing his face as the rest of the room joined in. "Now, I'd like to get down to business. Last night, it was mentioned that we would have some new beginnings here in the WWE."  
  
"As you all know and can obviously see, we are now one roster. While we will still have two shows, we will travel together, we will work together. This will allow for more opportunities for you all. Mr. Bischoff and Mr. Heyman will still maintain their current positions of GM's, and we will be appointing a new advisor to head up the Inter-Gender division." He paused, both to clear his throat and wait until the news had sunk in. "As part of the unification, the first half of the RAW card will have three title matches. World Heavyweight champion versus WWE Champion, Tag team champions versus Tag team champions and the US Champion vs Intercontintenal Champion." He paused once more, looking between the two GM's on either side before he went on to say  
  
"The second half will feature a bit of information on the InterGender division and we will close the show with the InterGender lottery. All of our diva's, unless they give good reason before RAW kicks off, will be entered. Following tomorrow night's taping of SmackDown, our intergender division will be meeting. This will provide you all time to get to know your new partner and become familiar with the operations of the InterGender division."  
  
"Any questions so far?"  
  
"Excuse me, Vince" Triple H cleared his throat, sitting back in his chair. "When you say anyone--"  
  
"I mean anyone, Hunter. That includes you and the rest of your..associates." Vince rolled his shoulders, picking up a piece of paper from the table. "If there are no further questions, then you are free to leave. Here are your locker room assignments." He held up the piece of paper for all to see before he went to the door, tacking it carelessly on the frame. "There will be a few more annoucements later on, so please pay attention." 

------ 

Lita sat back with Edge and Stacy, waiting until most of the crowd had vanished before they moved from the sanctuary.  
  
"So, Stace, are you going to enter this inter-gender lottery?" The red head shouldered her gym bag, casting her gaze sideways.  
  
"I dunno Li, I mean I'd love to go after a new title, but" Stacy shrugged. "What if I get stuck with someone I can't stand.?"  
  
"Luck of the draw blondie" Lita grinned, stepping in line behind a group of SmackDown superstars and divas. "Personally, I think it'll be fun."  
  
"And if you get stuck with say, Christian or Hunter?" The long legged diva raised a brow. "What then?"  
  
Lita frowned a touch, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip. "Hadn't thought of that..but" She shrugged "I'll just hafta hope it doesn't happen." She let out a patient sigh as the bunch in front of her scanned the assignments.  
  
"If you're plannin' on bein' there a little bit longer, maybe you could tell us where our locker room is." The red head lifted a brow at the young man's back. "Or you could move so we can find out for ourselves."  
  
"Chill out babe" John Cena turned around, giving Lita the once over. "There ain't no fire, what's the rush?"  
  
"First off, don't call me babe." Lita shifted her weight, settling back on her heels. "Secondly, you've been standing there long enough to figure out where your locker room is, where our locker room is and probably where everyone else is." She placed a hand on her hip, sizing him up in a similar manner.  
  
John rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to respond before  
  
"Hey Mamacita" Eddie strolled over, placing himself strategically between Lita and John. "Rey and I have been lookin' for you since we got here."  
  
"I was in the corner, away from the general crowd" Lita shrugged, giving her friend a quick hug. "Where's Rey Rey?"  
  
"Putting our stuff away mama." Eddie grinned, "Hey homes, you're with us" He clapped a hand on the US Champions shoulder. "And so are you, Edge."  
  
"Good, now that you know where you are" The redhead turned hazel eyes to the tall blonde Canadian. "Let's see where me and Stace are."  
  
"Mamacita, you two are right next to us. With Nidia and Dawn." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Those two are already there, so if you want any space you better get a move on."  
  
Lita shook her head, ruffling the man's hair before she grabbed Stacy's hand. "We'll see y'all later then." She smiled crisply to the men before brushing past.  
  
"So who is--"  
  
"That was Stacy Keibler and Lita" Eddie cocked his head at Cena. "I thought you knew them."  
  
"Stacy yes" John admitted, re-shouldering his bag as the trio exited the catering hall. "Lita, no. That was the first time I met her."  
  
"She's a great girl homes, just be careful what you say to her"  
  
"So I learned" Cena shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. "Man, what if I get stuck with her?"  
  
"Then I'd consider yourself lucky" Edge raised a brow, looking down at the US Champion. "Lita is one of my best friends and a damn fine wrestler."  
  
"No harm, no foul man" John held up his hands in defense as the three made their way down the hall. "I don't doubt that, alright? Just sayin'" 

As they made their way down the hall, they were greeted first by loud hip hop, then silence. When they finally reached the source of the noise, high pitched voices let them know that they had found Lita, Stacy, Nidia and Dawn Marie. From their stance in the hall; they concluded that Dawn and Stacy were playing mediator between the other two. Apparently, Nidia was arguing her side for the hip hop, while Lita was arguing her side for Linkin Park. Edge and Eddie exchanged a look before they dropped their things in front of their own locker room.  
  
"And to think" The taller of the two began. "The rosters haven't even been joined a full 24 hours, and we're already having problems." 

-------------------- 

End Prologue 


End file.
